


Halloween Confessions

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Halloween themed fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, but so is Shikaku, kakashi is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi hated the parties that Genma threw. The last one he attended was against his will and the man was still mad about it. Genma had managed to bypass all of Kakashi's wards and threw a party in his apartment. In Genma's defense it was Kakashi's 21st birthday and it was a party in his honor. Didn't stop Kakashi from hiding in his bedroom closet to avoid the loud drunken fools the whole night.So why the hell is he walking towards Genma's apartment for his annual Halloween Party? Oh because Inoichi said - goaded- that he needed to "Get out more" and "Enjoy life!" Like an idiot he listened to his friend - therapist. Kakashi also had an ulterior motive but he wasn't expecting it to play out. He didn't want to get his hopes up like last time.





	Halloween Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something Halloween themed because it's my favorite holiday and I love these two. I should be finishing my other fic but.

Kakashi hated the parties that Genma threw. The last one he attended was against his will and he was still mad about it. Genma had manged to bypass all of Kakashi's wards and threw a party in his apartment. In Genma's defense it was Kakashi's 21st birthday and it was a party in his honor. Didn't stop Kakashi from hiding in his bedroom closet to avoid the loud drunken fools the whole night.  
  
So why the hell is he walking towards Genma's apartment for his annual Halloween Party? Oh because Inoichi said - goaded- that he needed to "Get out more" and "Enjoy life!" Like an idiot he listened to his friend - therapist. Kakashi also had an ulterior motive but he wasn't expecting it to play out. He didn't want to get his hopes up like last time.  
  
He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. The Copy Nin didn't dress up as anything, it's scary enough that he was willingly going to a party, he didn't need to add a costume on top of it. He was wearing his civvies which consisted of a t-shirt mask combo with dog paw prints on the front - Pakkun's paw prints to be precise - and jeans. He felt stiff and uncomfortable but Genma did promise beer.  
  
He finally rolled up to the apartment and before he can knock, he was greeted by a tall man wearing a cheap vampire costume.  
  
"Kakashi? Holy shit! Come in man, I wasn't expecting you to actually show up." Kakashi assumed the vampire was Genma so he smiled and nodded as he entered.  
  
He made his way into the kitchen where all the alcohol was at and he was bombarded with more remarks about how the world must be ending because he showed up to a party.  
  
An awkward wave later Kakashi made it into the living room, with the promised beer in tow. He scanned the room to see who was already at the party. Asuma was dressed as a werewolf - fitting, Kurenai was a zombie nurse and Gai was Bruce Lee. Kotetsu and Izumo had some sort of couples costume on and Raido was wearing civvies but with two bloody holes in the side of his neck. Kakashi almost laughed at the idea of Genma biting his boyfriend. He panned over to the door by the hallway, Anko, dressed as a spider queen but he couldn't pinpoint the two men she was with. Probably Iruka and Hayate.  
  
Gai called him over to the couch Genma had sitting up against the back wall, away from all the noise. Gai wanted to talk about youth and the possibility of training together tomorrow morning. The Copy Nin made no promises. Kakashi complemented Kurenai's makeup and they fell into talking about their students before Genma announced that Inoichi, Choza, and surprisingly Shikaku, made it to the party.  
  
Just like Kakashi, Shikaku was rarely seen out in public unless he was on a mission or on patrol. He was a quiet man until he had a few shots and then all he would do is laugh. Inoichi must've guilt tripped him into coming too.  
  
The InoShikaCho trio finally made it into the living room. Inoichi was dressed as an elf, Kakashi had heard from Ino that she wanted to do a whole family themed costume which was cute. Choza was a pumpkin, also cute, and then Shikaku showed up in regular civvies which consisted of jeans and a skin tight black muscle tee. Kakashi found it hard to swallow when the trio made it over to their little huddle, he didn't realize how good Shikaku smelled. Inoichi's eyes lit up when he seen Kakashi, who was currently trying to sneak away.  
  
"Kakashi you took my advice! I am honored." Inoichi shoved the Copy Nin into a one armed hug. "I got both of the village's quiet men out of the house on Halloween. I deserve a medal." Shikaku rolled his eyes and huffed. Kurenai laughed and hit Inoichi softly.  
  
"Leave the boys alone or they will never come back out again." They all laughed but it didn't make Kakashi feel any better. It wasn't so much the party that made Kakashi run in the opposite direction, but it was the noise and the amount of people. He is going to need a week to recover.  
  
Genma must've invited the whole village to his party because the living room filled up fast. Once everyone was in the apartment, Genma turned up the music and people started migrating near the middle of the room. Kakashi had wiggled free from Inoichi's grasp and settled closer to the edge of the room. Shikaku, Asuma and Kurenai followed suit.  
  
"Hey Shikaku who is watching Shikamaru?" Kurenai had to practically shout over the music and Gai boisterous laughing.  
  
"He's at Choza's, Choji wanted to do some sort of scary movie night but they probably fell asleep already." Shikaku took a swig from his bottle.  
  
Kakashi smiled. He remembered his first scary movie night with Gai. Kakashi pretended not to be scared but he couldn't sleep for a week. Gai had refused to open his eyes after the first scary part and he ended up falling asleep.  
  
Kakashi and Shikaku finished their beer and the Nara offered to get him another, which he accepted graciously. Shikaku turned around and Kakashi can see the outline of the Nara's butt in his tight jeans. He thanked all the gods that he was wearing a mask because he can feel his face getting hot. Kakashi looked at the homemade dance floor, seen Gai dance like a maniac and decided to go follow the Nara instead. It was too hot in the small room, for that many bodies. Genma had to be breaking the fire code.  
  
It was brighter and not as deafening in the kitchen and Kakashi basked in the somewhat cooler temperature. He rested his forehead on the cool counter top for just a second, and then shot up when he felt a cold glass bottle pressed against the back of his neck. Shikaku's laugh was soft.  
  
"I thought you'd need something to cool you off." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the man in front of him. His eyes were bright and his face was slightly flushed. The smile on the Nara's face was blinding. It made Kakashi blush. The Copy Nin took the bottle that the Nara held out at him and laughed too.  
  
"You can warn a friend." They laugh a little harder. It was always so easy for Kakashi to talk to the man. He was so attentive but easy going, almost like he was in tune with how Kakashi was feeling. They make their way back to the room and watched the mess of dancers laid out in front of them. Kurenai and Asuma had disappeared, they probably found an unoccupied room to talk in. It really was too loud.  
  
They pounded a few more drinks before Shikaku leaned over to whisper into the Copy Nin's ear. "Hey lets go outside it's too hot in here." Kakashi can feel the Nara's hot breath on his neck.

Kakashi agreed "Genma needs to open some windows." Shikaku was laughing and half dragging Kakashi out the back door.  
  
Kakashi could see every muscle in Shikaku's back ripple as he jumped, making their way up to the roof of the complex. They reminded him of the number one reason why he came to the party. Inoichi can say it was him all he wants but, he was really there because had heard from Choza that Shikaku was on the look out for a relationship.  
  
Shikaku never really wanted to be the head of his clan. He never really had a choice. The Nara clan council wanted him to get married and have a child too but Shikaku had bartered the council down to just having a kid.  
  
One surrogate search and nine months later Shikamaru was born. When people would ask the Nara why he won't marry, he'd just shrug his shoulders and tell them he had a son whom he loved and he didn't have the time to date. Kakashi was a little suspicious at what Choza unearthed but he was grateful for the information.   
  
Kakashi has had a slight crush on the Nara since their academy days. While they didn't have the same closeness that Gai and Kakashi had, when Shikaku and Kakashi did get paired up in class or on missions, it was almost like they were in sync. They could not see each other for a week and still pick up right where they left off. He loved the way Shikaku articulated his plans or when he laughed at something Kakashi said. It made his knees weak and it turned him into a blushing fool. Since Inoichi was so hell bent on Kakashi finding someone to be with, and his body was half full of alcohol and nervous energy, the Copy Nin decided to take the plunge.  
  
They sat on the roof for what felt like hours, Shikaku lit a cigarette while Kakashi watched the bright red cherry at the end shrink into nothing. He was having second thoughts about admitting anything to Shikaku when the Nara spoke up.  
  
"I only came to this party because Choza told me you were coming. I couldn't miss seeing the Great Copy Ninja in a party setting again." Shikaku's laugh was dry, like Kakashi's throat. The Nara was on a mission when Genma threw Kakashi's party. He had felt bad for missing it, apologizing to the Copy Nin until Kakashi told him that there wasn't much to see because he hid. Shikaku had laughed until tears were in his eyes. Kakashi hid from his own party.  
  
"Well, I only came because Choza said you were coming." Kakashi can see the Nara's eyes widen.  
  
"Really?" Shikaku crushed the remaining bit of cigarette on the concrete they were sitting on. He practically hummed the word and it woke something in Kakashi's stomach.  
  
"Yeah." He didn't know what to say, his chest was locking up. He was so close to admitting to the man he's liked for years, that he liked him.  
  
"What else did that troubling man say to you?" Shikaku had moved closer. When did he get close? His arm was next to his, almost touching.  
  
"He said you where looking for someone to spend time with. Romantically." Kakashi screamed internally. Inoichi called it, he was awkward and terrible with his feelings. He hated parties but he hated when Inoichi was right even more.   
  
Shikaku let out a laugh so loud the Copy Nin thought he'd wake up the whole complex. "I can't tell anything to that man. No more secrets for Choza."  
  
Kakashi didn't know whether to bolt while he had the chance or stick around. After a minute or two Shikaku had made the decision for him. He reached over and gently cradled Kakashi's face and kissed him, right over his mask. The Copy Nin wanted nothing more than to feel the Nara's lips on his own, so he pulled his mask down when he pulled away. Shikaku took the hint and kissed him again, a little more passionately. Fireworks were setting off behind Kakashi's closed eyes when Shikaku slid his tongue across Kakashi's lips. He let Shikaku enter and explore. They separated after a few minutes, to catch their breath. Kakashi's face was hot, his stomach in knots, and he can see the lust in Shikaku's eyes.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that." Shikaku stuttered out. Finally the confession that Kakashi was dying to hear. Instead of embarrassing himself further he smiled and leaned into the Nara.  
  
"Mmm, I've always wanted you to do that." He can feel Shikaku shaking in laughter.  
  
"All this time we wasted, how troublesome."  
  
"Well let's catch up then."  
  
Shikaku looked at Kakashi, stood up and looked down at the Copy Nin. "Deal." They both bolted to Shikaku's empty house hand in hand.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi defiantly did not show up to the training grounds the next morning, he was too comfortable. He was also trapped under his sleeping boyfriend and it would be a sin to wake him. He silently promised Gai that he will show up the next time.  
  
The couple found out a few days later that Choza played them both on purpose because he was tired of hearing Inoichi complain that they will both die lonely.  
  
Inoichi had never expected the two of them to get together and the look on his face when they told him about their relationship, was worth the torture of the Halloween party - well the look on his face _and_ the mind blowing sex they had Halloween night, but Inoichi didn't need to know that.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always Kudos and comments are appreciated !


End file.
